


【ES/泉真】Sucker for you

by MastiffE



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, R18, いずまこ
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MastiffE/pseuds/MastiffE
Summary: -1205泉真日活动
Relationships: 濑名泉×游木真
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	【ES/泉真】Sucker for you

-  
印着灰发英气男人的照片被轻轻捏起，又被来人小心地装进相框内——最后落在那个刻意空出来的位置上，同其他照片整齐的摆挂在一起。  
照片是他背着对方偷偷拍的。  
练习中的男人十分专注，是无论谁看了都难移开视线的帅气，严谨没有丝毫分神，才给了自己偷拍的机会。若是换做平常，一定会高喊着“有游君的气息”云云，到处把自己揪出来吧。  
照片被藏在衣橱的隔层里，是趁对方不在家时悄悄改造的，设计了巧妙的机关，在外层很难看出端倪。  
他也说不清为什么要做这个小小的储藏室——亦或许只是自己为了躲藏不自觉表现出对恋人的爱意时对方那分过于热情的眼神的具体表现。他一向不太会表达自己的感情，往往只能羞着无声拍掉对方缠上来的双手。

他稍后退几步，绿宝石的眼眸在昏暗的小房间里反射着细小的光。隔着镜片扫视着成品，嘴角不自觉的扬成可爱的弧度，可没保持得了多久便垮了下来。  
游木真努着嘴，盯着照片上男人的侧脸看了半晌，又莫名有些消沉起来。  
他不大想承认这股难以宣泄的消沉的原因，至少放在以前，这都不是他体会过的情感。奇怪又奇妙，而未知的东西又总让人心生不安。

-  
濑名泉已有两周之久没和自己有过亲密接触了。  
游木真思前想后半天，确实只能用“久”字来形容这匪夷所思的时长。  
他和濑名泉近期确实有不少工作，好几天见不上面是常事。濑名泉依然保持着短信不断轰炸的定番，但就算难得两人能面对面互道晚安的时候，对方居然也真的只停留在那句虽然疲惫但也保持着上扬尾音的“晚安游君~”，与点到为止的晚安吻。

自打两人交往，濑名泉更是毫不避讳的在旁人前想尽办法和自己贴近。亲吻与拥抱那么明目张胆——即使从以前开始便是如此，但覆上一层特殊关系后，与恋人的肢体接触反而让游木真莫名更觉羞赧。  
床上的濑名泉并不像白日那样急切地宣泄自己的情感，相反的温柔又腻人。温柔得像是在轻拥一颗失而复得的宝石，就连进入也会哑着声音开口问他，烫人的鼻息跟着话语一同喷在他敏感的颈侧，腻人却又不容拒绝，也无法拒绝。  
当被小心扩张过的穴口抵上坚硬的顶端，被教会了如何汲取快感的自己反倒变成了渴求的那个人，不等他出声，瑟缩的穴口便擅自邀请着身上人的进入。  
于是白日那些红着脸的回避和磕巴的推拒，到了晚上又被他眼角发烫的随着喘息呜咽而出，最后一并交融着化进了那张柔软的双人床里。

身体的记忆总是过分诚实，只是忆起枕边情事，下身就起了反应。  
游木真向来寡欲，连自己解决的次数也寥寥，可不知濑名泉到底打开了他隐藏在哪里的开关，叫他鬼使神差的就将手往下探去……  
理性与欲望逐渐变得矛盾起来。游木真并不想在这种时间和地点处理这种事，可濑名泉的脸就端端正摆在他面前，就连敞开的衣橱里也满是属于他的味道。

视觉与嗅觉此刻被放大了数倍，食髓知味的身体远比他想象中要敏感，越是想要停止，视线越无法从眼前的照片上离开。  
看着恋人自/慰的罪恶感暗自刺激出了莫名的快感，手中的性器也愈发充血变硬。他无意识张着嘴，无声又小心的轻轻呵出舒爽的吐息。  
似乎快要把照片盯得穿出个洞。他从未如此仔细地观察这些被他刻意私藏起来的照片，连悬在男人下巴上的汗珠都看的一清二楚——他竟好似能感受到那粒汗珠滴落在自己肌肤上的温度，是渗进骨子里又晕开的灼，亦是情事中他低吟入心口的热。  
唔……  
隔着布料的抚弄甚至让他开始无法感到满足。游木真脸上早已浮上薄薄的红晕，脑袋也开始有些发晕。他深吸口气试图平复呼吸，又咬咬牙，一把将家居裤褪了下来，跪坐在床上。

他把脸埋进濑名泉的枕头里——尽管枕头的主人总是趁他睡着的时候悄悄和自己挤到一起，强硬的霸占自己的那个，但游木真仍固执地渴望汲取属于濑名泉的气息，哪怕只是一些也好。  
他分开腿跪着，把腰压得很低，裸露在微凉空气中的臀肉还微微发着颤，一只手环着那只枕头，另一只手圈着已经完全翘起的性器，闭上眼缓缓撸动着。

大脑混乱的捕捉着各种回忆。这个姿势已经进的很深，但他仍贪婪的从背后揽着自己，力道重得像是要他融进对方身体里。握着自己的性器的手却很温柔，纤长的手指用着巧妙的力道划过阴茎的背面直到根部，后又复抚至顶端的小孔，用指腹摩挲着，引得游木真更缩紧后穴，前端也颤抖着溢出更多清液。  
这时的始作俑者更是得逞般将吞得很深的性器抽至穴口，又猛地撞开缠紧挽留的穴肉。游木真哪里受得住这些刺激，只得把腰塌得更低，大腿也直打颤，软糯的求饶被毫不留情的撞击成一句句破碎的呻吟……

哈……啊……  
游木真加剧喘息着，快感有了，可那些旖旎的回忆把空虚感放大了数倍。濑名泉总是拿捏着自己的敏感点，这些地方都是他平常喜欢碰他的。  
明明都是他喜欢的，可是为什么……  
周围理应都充满着濑名泉的痕迹、濑名泉的气味，可强烈的不安感仍洪水般袭来，像一块巨石拖着他一并沉入深不见底的湖里，无法控制的滋生出丝丝恐惧，压得游木真大口喘起气来。抚慰自己的手也开始变得不得章法，无论怎样在脑海中寻找着恋人的身影，回忆耳边的低语，模仿抚摸的方式…  
快感依然无法继续累积，他反倒在混沌的大脑中当中抓住了一丝清明，却用这丝清醒在心中责怪起濑名泉来。若不是他将自己的身体开发成这般敏感，自己怎会落到这种……这种满脑子都是濑名泉的地步。

泉……前辈……，呜……  
恋人的名字无法抑制的充斥着他的大脑，满溢得他忍不住带着哭腔开口轻唤，似是宣泄，又似是抓住了什么救命的咒语一般。  
可呼唤无人回应。  
游木真睁开沾满湿意的绿眸，侧过头看向身旁的空位，瞳孔却怎样都无法聚焦于一点上。  
手上的动作停下了，体内的空虚感更多的涌上来。他小声呜咽着，几乎是反射性的一下下紧着穴内的软肉，可这微弱的刺激根本无法填补那喰人的空虚——于是沾满了体液的手指颤巍巍的摸到了穴口，徘徊着在皱褶处轻蹭着。  
游木真无暇思考为什么自己的情感变得如此一发不可收拾，难过也好，不安也罢，他现在只希望濑名泉现在就能出现在他身边，从身体上和心理上都将自己填满。

他从没有单独叫他的名，后缀至今仍带着敬称。濑名泉虽没特别提过，多年以来倒是更执着于让自己喊他“哥哥”。  
儿时的记忆相互重叠，他憧憬的“哥哥”正压在他身上四处落下燎原的吻，而火热的硬物在他体内肆虐，他只得促着呼吸带着鼻音开口向他讨饶。濑名泉自然是受用的，于是这个称呼更多的变成床笫间的情话，叫游木真臊得更不敢喊他了。  
当下，恋人的名字仿佛成了情欲里最后一根浮木，混乱的思绪中找不到除他以外的任何事物。

枕头被自己的眼泪打湿了一小块，他吸了吸鼻子，穴口周围也弄被得黏腻不堪。游木真下了什么决心一般，咬咬牙，曲起指节便往后穴里探……  
……唔…！  
嫩肉在异物入侵的一时间全缠了上来，体内的温度比想象中要高得多，微凉的指节也无法降低不断升温的欲望。游木真张着嘴喘着气，一边努力放松着自己，一边回忆濑名泉扩张的手法，笨拙的在自己体内胡乱按压、搅动着。

肠壁已经变得很敏感，甚至擅自分泌出肠液来，哪怕只是如此拙劣的刺激，也叫游木真生出微弱的满足感。  
很快，手指的进出也不再艰涩，他又添了一指，抽插间逐渐将自己搅得汁水四溢。游木真从不知道自己的身体是如此叫人面红耳赤的下流，还傻乎乎的以为濑名泉那些喟叹和浑话都是唬他的。  
得到安慰的空虚感也不再咄咄逼人，清醒了些许的大脑终于变得可控起来，忆起了对方熟稔的找到自己的敏感点，手上动作也学了过去。  
在摸到那块触感略显不同的微小凸起时用了些力道按压，身体就几乎同时不受控制的痉挛起来，穴肉也一下下绞紧复又松开的抽搐着。游木真的大脑一下被放空了，仿佛失去感知一般，呻吟冲破喉头的挤压，声音是满是抑制不住的甜腻——  
呜——！泉…前辈…，呜呜…泉……  
他朝着虚空喊出恋人的名，刻意要和自身的抵触作对一般，是不带敬称的任性。莫名的满足感夹杂着占有欲在心头升腾起，给他带来莫大的快慰。  
紊乱的呼吸还难以平复，游木真埋在体内的手指又蠢蠢欲动起来，他还未到达高潮，快感让人变得无餍。

恍惚中感觉到有热源向他接近。游木真心下一惊，扭头就往后看——还没来得及唤出声，惊呼便被来人用吻封了回去。  
熟悉的气息侵入口中，对方的舌尖毫不客气的撬开他，逼迫着自己与他缠在一起。  
他不再需要看清来人是谁了。带着掠夺意味的亲吻与啃咬太过熟悉，是他这十几天以来暗压在心头的求而不得。

游木真试图转过身子，手臂也绕过脖子去抱紧他，要他与他的气息更贴近自己。臀部被手掌拖着朝对方跨上压，隔着布料感受到烫人温度的游木真又下意识缩紧了穴口，揪着他颈侧衣料的手更使劲了。  
亲吻不算长，松开他时还牵出一点银丝。直到对方轻柔的揩去浮在自己眼角的泪痕，才与那双水蓝色瞳孔对上，恍惚中似乎还看到他眼底还有些许得逞的狡黠，也不知是不是自己看错了。  
游木真征征地望了濑名泉老半天，看到对方扭过头瞧见敞开的衣橱里悬挂着的照片，才急忙要开口。  
没想好说辞的他又支吾了半晌，最后只听见濑名泉带着笑意先道，游君…原来在用我的照片自/慰吗，真色情呢～  
才不……唔——！  
反驳的话还没说完，对方却牵过那只方才还在自己体内深处抚慰的手，伸出舌尖，温润又带着情欲的热缠上他颤抖着想要抽离的指节。  
舔舐得出了水声，濑名泉自上而下的扫视着游木真身体的各处，末了，视线又与他交汇到一起。  
他哪里再敢与濑名泉对视，恨不得原地找个缝就钻进去，抽过枕头便把自己埋了起来。

自家恋人此刻可爱得像只容易受惊的小动物一般。他怎可能不知道游木真的小把戏，这是两人的家，而他的游君的一举一动他都知晓分明。而刻意回避的亲密接触，无非是心底里想要捉弄恋人的坏心眼罢了。  
濑名泉笑着俯下身，挤进枕头的缝隙中亲吻他应已红透的脸颊，又贴着他轻轻的问，游君，可以进去吗？  
嘴上是在问，可胯下却用着劲顶着他，游木真紧了紧枕头最终又放开，认命似的抱紧了身上的人作为回应。  
恶劣的地方一点没变。有什么好问的呢，明明全都看到了。

……

泉前辈…那些照片…  
嗯——没关系，哥哥什么都不知道哦。

你这不是什么都知道吗！

-fin.  
-感谢阅读


End file.
